


The distance between us

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: A little angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: On the open sea Usopp often thinks of his quiet days in Syrup Village and the one he left behind.





	The distance between us

**Author's Note:**

> Just had the idea to write a little fluff.   
> Also I imagine Usopp has pretty good handwriting.

Dearest Kaya, 

I hope this finds you well.

Things have been hectic on becoming a great warrior of the sea. I’ve been on some great adventures, even taller than my old tales. I spent two years on an island which was a giant plant, I almost eaten alive several times! I got so fat from gorging on the sweet fruits of the island, you could have rolled me from your house to the harbour!  
I’m back with my crew now after our time apart.

How are your studies going? There’s no doubt in my mind you’re already becoming a fine doctor. I hope the Usopp Pirates are protecting you!   
I’ve been studying strange plants, so I have enclosed some of the specimens I’ve been growing. They should help you with your practise, they’re healing herbs. I enclosed a list on how to grow and use them.

Despite being on the open ocean following the footsteps of my father, there is something I miss. 

I miss you. 

Often I think of those days, back at Syrup village with you and the Usopp pirates. Those lazy carefree days sat in that tree outside your window, you laughing at my elaborate stories. I miss your laugh which is sweeter than any song. The way your hair shone like gold in the sun’s warm rays. 

The thought of you lifts my spirits at darker times on the sea, I love my crew but the love I have for you is greater than any treasure I could ever possess.

Selfish as it is will you wait for me?   
I saw how it allied my mother waiting for my father to return but I promise with every fibre of my being that I’ll return to you and spend the rest of my days with you. 

There’s so many things I want to talk to you about and one day once I’ve sailed the vast oceans I’ll return to you with even greater tales! 

I love you,

Usopp.


End file.
